Hades
Hades, along with Poseidon and Zeus, is one of the three elite bio-weapons created at Systems Corp.'s Genetics Research Building A. He was deployed alongside Zeus to hunt and kill Project 154. Appearance When Hades first appears, he resembles a pale, disheveled man with very messy white hair, damaged clothes with black shoes, and insomniacal eyes. When he is incapacitated, his body convulses, before three massive mechanical legs with razor-sharp sickle-like tips burst from his back while a steel shell with three blades on it evelop his body. The Fight When Hades is first encountered, he seems to be a feeble individual capable of only weak melee atacks. However, he possesses an unusually high level of resilience, requiring several shots or blows to be "defeated". In the second phase of the battle, he goes into his spider-form and acquires the Hades Rifle, which works much like Zeus' weapon, firing powerful rounds that can pierce through multiple targets at once. Hades attempts to kill 154 with his legs and rifle, but is eventually defeated by 154. He is the only boss with a giant body, due to his transformation, unless Vahl Dreig is counted. Tips on beating Hades; # Use a powerful weapon(s) with high/maxed out ammunition.Pancor Jackhammer is highly recommended # If all available weapons run out of ammo, lure Hades to the right exit. Use the lead pipe to hit him as much as possible while jumping close to his face. Although Hades may be able to get several shots in with his rifle, he will go down after some time. Attacks When Hades transforms, he will attack at close-range by giving a punishing slash with his bladed legs, which deals a lot of damage, so it may be best to remain at a safe distance. He uses the Hades Rifle quite frequently, and will fire frantically at the player if he/she stands directly in front of him. There is, however, a safe-spot in the battle- right at the entrance. Go there, and Hades' spider legs will never hurt you. You will still have to deal with the rifle. However, he fires it so frantically that it interferes with his aim. Glitch In the battle with Hades, there is a rare glitch that you could perform. *Use the N.U.K.E. in the battle. *Get close to Hades when he is in his normal form. *Aim the N.U.K.E. exactly at the head of Hades. *Shoot the N.U.K.E. When you finish all of these steps, Hades will be in his spider-form and will start duplicating. Trivia *Hades was named after the Olympian God of the Underworld, the brother of Poseidon and Zeus. *Vahl Dreig was the prototype of Hades. Even though they look nothing alike (the former resembling some kind of cyborg-dragon), they share a couple of things in common; Both are powerful Alpha-Class Bio-Weapons and were brought in to eliminate Project 154, albeit Vahl Dreig was resurrected by 153 and Hades himself was deployed from his containment unit, the size of which having served as a foreshadowing of what the boss is capable of. *Judging from the state of his clothes, Hades may have seen some form of action prior to the events of Thing-Thing 4, and had possibly exhibited regenerative abilities similar to Project 154. *The animation model of his Hades Rifle, as well as that of the Thing-Thing 4 version of Zeus' rifle, are modified from that of the FN FAL from Thing-Thing 3. *A costume based on Hades can be unlocked after defeating him. The costume also returns in Thing-Thing Arena 3. *You can't pause while fighting Hades. Video category:characters category:bosses Category:Projects Category:Alpha-Class Bio-Weapons Category:Bosses Category:Systems Corp. Category:Characters